The 5 Musketeers
by xandeer
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan Luhan, seorang putra mahkota dan Sehun seorang musketeer/Remake or Inspired by Westlife - Bop Bop Baby MV/HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR


**5 Musketeers**

**By : Xandeer**

Luhan ; Sehun ; Suho ; D.O ; Chen ; Tao ; Kris ; Kai ; Chanyeol

Yunho ; Jaejoong

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away named Exotic Kingdom. There lived a beautiful king's son who wished to marry for love, but his father wanted him to marry the vilest man in the kingdom for cold, hard cash. Only the mighty 5 musketeers could save him. However this plan had been thwarted after Kai and Chanyeol the servant of vilest man, Kris had them cast into a filthy dungeon.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_There seemed to be no hope….._

* * *

><p>Luhan, anak semata wayang dari pasangan raja Yunho dan ratu Jaejoong merenung di kamarnya. Di usianya yang sudah besar, ia juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai seperti film - film drama yang dia lihat di televisi, tapi ayahnya tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk menikah. Luhan bahkan semua rakyat kerajaan Exotic tau sang raja, Yunho hanya mengijinkan Luhan menikah dengan orang yang ia jodohkan, ia tak peduli apakah anaknya itu mencintai pria pilihan ayahnya atau tidak.<p>

Tak sedikit orang yang jatuh hati pada pesona Luhan dan tak sedikit pula yang mencalonkan diri mereka untuk menjadi pedamping Luhan, tapi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang dapat menarik perhatian raja, sampai suatu saat seorang pria tampan, tinggi dan gagah mencalonkan dirinya dan karena ketangguhannya dalam adu kekuatan melawan para pengawal kerajaan, sang raja pun kagum._ "Ini dia pilihanku"_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Yunho pun memanggil pengawalnya untuk membawa Luhan turun. Pria itu alias Kris, ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan ketika Luhan turun dan ayahnya hendak menjodohkan Luhan dengannya. Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan hampa, ketampanan Kris tak sanggup mengambil hatinya yang sudah terisi oleh orang lain tapi apadaya sekali ayahnya bilang ia harus menikah dengan orang tersebut maka mau tak mau, suka tidak suka Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan ayahnya.

"Besok kalian akan aku nikahkan" Ujar Yunho santai tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tunggu ayah, tidak bisa secepat itu. Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk berkenalan dan mengenal lebih jauh pria ini" Bantah Luhan.

"Tidak bisa ! Besok artinya besok !"

"Tapi...Tapi ayah..."

"Tidak ada alasan !" Putus Yunho. Luhan pun mulai terisak, bagaimana bisa ayahnya setega ini.

"Sebentar yang mulia, mungkin Luhan butuh waktu untuk mengenalku lebih dalam. Berilah dia waktu yang mulia supaya ia tidak menyesal kelak" Ujar Kris memohon pada raja. Raja yang sudah menyukai Kris lebih dari anaknya sendiri ini langsung menyetujui permohonan Kris tanpa adu argumen.

"Baiklah, minggu depan…"

"Bulan depan, berikanlah pangeran Luhan sampai bulan depan" Putus Kris. Yunho terdiam, terlihat ia sedang menimbang - nimbang permintaan Kris tapi akhirnya Raja Yunho mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sampai bulan depan, Kris akan tinggal disini untuk menemanimu Luhan" Ujar raja Yunho. Kris menyunggingkan smirknya, smua yang ia bayangkan tepat sasaran, ia tinggal melaksanakan rencana liciknya dan semuanya sesuai apa yang ia inginkan sedangkan Luhan hanya pasrah, keinginannya untuk menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai pupus sudah. Ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia bahkan tak kenal.

**~Other side~**

Pengawal - pengawal kerajaan yang sempat adu kekuatan dengan Kris tadi masuk ke sebuah bar yang paling terkenal di Exotic kingdom yang menjadi tempat istirahat para pengawal, pekerja maupun orang - orang lainnya dan beristirahat disana, mereka memesan beberapa bir dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak sebelum bertugas kembali.

"Hey aku rasa baginda Yunho terlalu memaksaan kehendaknya sendiri terhadap pangeran Luhan" Salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara. Mendengar kata 'Luhan', beberapa orang yang tengah duduk - duduk di sudut ruangan menikmati bir mereka sambil bercanda gurau terdiam dan menguping pembicaraan para pengawal tersebut.

"Ya begitulah, aku yakin pangeran Luhan tidak bahagia dengan keputusan yang diambil raja"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat tadi pangeran Luhan sempat menangis karena akan dinikahkan dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai" Perkataan sang pengawal tersebut membuat beberapa orang tadi kaget dan menatap iba pada salah satu diantara mereka, ya, seseorang yang menaruh hati pada pangeran Luhan tanpa tau bahwa cintanya terbalas oleh Luhan.

"Bulan depan mereka menikah, aku jadi ikutan sedih melihat kebahagian pangeran Luhan akan diambil oleh raja dan pria tersebut" Salah seorang dari kumpulan yang tadi menguping berdiri mengambil birnya dan keluar dari bar dengan wajah kusut. Jujur saja, ia merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan para pengawal tadi. Ia duduk di salah satu tong, meminum birnya dan menghela napas. Teman - temannya menyusulnya dan menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi semangat.

"Sudahlah relakan saja dia" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan melihat kearah kastil tempat kediaman Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Luhaann~" Ucapnya lirih.

**~Luhan Side~**

Luhan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur, ia mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat. Biasanya, ibu Luhan akan datang kepadanya, memberinya semangat, memberinya pengertian untuk bersabar menghadapi sikap ayahnya tapi sekarang ibunya sedang berada di tempat lain, belajar tentang pengobatan sejak sebulan lalu, sehingga inilah Luhan, sendirian dikamarnya tanpa seorang pun yang membelanya.

"Andai, orang yang menikah denganku adalah dia aku pasti bahagia" Ujar Luhan pada angin lalu, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat - ingat pria yang pernah menolongnya dulu, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

**_Flashback_**

Tampak seorang pria mungil berwajah manis memasuki dapur kerajaan, sosoknya yang memiliki derajat tinggi membuat para koki kerajaan heran mengapa pria tersebut ada disana.

"Pangeran, mengapa kau disini ?" Tanya salah satu koki.

"Aku ingin pergi keluar" Ujarnya yang membuat para koki kaget.

"Tapi baginda raja akan sangat marah kalau kau sampai ketauan"

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai ketauan, kalian jangan membocorkan rahasia ini"

"Tapi…"

"Aku hanya akan berjalan - jalan disekitar sini, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin sebelum ayah menyadari kalau aku pergi. Kumohon, sekali saja aku ingin pergi ke luar" Ujar Luhan memelas dan para koki hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkannya keluar lewat pintu dapur. Memang hanya dari situ lah jalan keluar yang tidak dijaga para pengawal kerajaan sehingga Luhan dapat keluar masuk tanpa ketahuan.

Luhan keluar dari istananya dengan perasaan senang, ia berlari menjauhi tempat ia tinggal. Jauh, masuk ke dalam hutan. Luhan mengistirahatkan badannya pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Ia menetralkan napasnya dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus membelai rambut blonde nya. Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan, para kunang - kunang menghampiri Luhan dan mengelilinya seakan memberi penerangan pada Luhan. Luhan terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di sebuah danau yang cukup besar dengan sebuah jembatan tanpa lengan di tengah - tengahnya.

Luhan beristirahat kembali di pinggir danau, ia mengambil batu lalu melemparnya ke dalam danau tersebut. Sungguh ia merasa sendirian di tengah hutan hanya dengan penerangan para kunang - kunang jauh lebih baik daripada di dalam istana dengan segala peraturan ketat ayah Luhan yang selalu mengekang Luhan dan merenggut kebebasannya.

**Srekk~ **Bulu kuduk Luhan tiba - tiba berdiri setelah mendengar suara dari semak - semak, kunang - kunang yang tadinya hinggap pada baju dan rambut Luhan beterbangan kesana kemari seakan memperingatkan Luhan untuk pergi. Ia berdiri, tapi bukannya lari Luhan mendekati semak - semak tersebut. Ia memincingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada dalam semak - semak.

**Grrr...~ **Bunyi geraman keluar dari semak - semak membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mundur perlahan, kini ia tau. Apa pun itu, binatang itu kelihatan buas dan tidak senang akan kehadiran Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan hendak lari, tapi ia mendapati 3 ekor serigala menghadangnya, Ia menoleh ke kekiri dan muncul 3 serigala lain yang mendekati dan menggeram kearahnya pula dan begitu juga dari arah belakang, serigala - serigala lain keluar dari semak - semak tadi. Luhan bergidik ketakutan, mati sudah riwayatnya, ia terkepung, jalan satu - satunya adalah menyebrangi jembatan tapi ia pernah mendengar dari pengawal kerajaan bahwa di sebrang jembatan akan jauh lebih banyak binatang liar yang bebas berkeliaran.

Luhan mengambil beberapa batu dan kayu dari tanah dan mulai berjalan ke arah jembatan, hanya ini pilihan terakhirnya untuk kabur walaupun ia tak tau binatang apa yang akan ia jumpai setelah menyebrang jembatan tersebut. Luhan berjalan mundur perlahan sambil memperhatikan gerak - gerik sang serigala yang tidak mau berhenti memperlihatkan taring mereka, kunang - kunang yang sempat mengitari Luhan hilang sehingga ia hanya bisa mengandalkan cahaya bulan untuk melihat.

Luhan berbalik dan lari sekuat tenaga, ia diikuti oleh para serigala. Saat salah satu diantara mereka melompat kearah Luhan, ia memukulnya sekeras mungkin sampai serigala itu jatuh ke dalam danau dan kayu itu patah. Luhan membuang kayu tersebut dan terus berlari sambil mencoba melempari mereka dengan batu, itu cukup memperlambat gerakan para serigala. Karena gelap dan tak tau bahwa tanah didepannya jauh lebih landai, Luhan terperosok dan ia terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi ia mencoba berdiri dan berlari kembali karena serigala itu masih mengejarnya.

Dengan kaki yang terpincang - pincang, Luhan berlari tak tentu arah. Serigala juga semakin dekat dengannya dan saat ia hampir menyerah, kunang - kunang yang tadi mengikuti Luhan datang dan mengacaukan pandangan para serigala membuat Luhan dapat sedikit menjauhi mereka, kunang - kunang yang lain memberi penerangan bagi Luhan, mereka menunjukan Luhan kemana ia harus pergi. Dengan napas yang mulai terengah - engah Luhan terus berlari sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. Di lain sisi, serigala itu mencoba mengusir kunang - kunang yang mengacaukan pandangan mereka, mereka menggigit, melayangkan cakarnya kemana - kemana hingga para kunang - kunang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Serigala itu mengendus - endus tanah dan mengikuti bau Luhan yang masih dapat mereka lacak.

Luhan terjatuh, napasnya habis sudah, kakinya nyeri dan lelah, ia tidak dapat berlari lagi, kunang - kunang itu mengitari Luhan. "Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku menyerah, aku lelah" Ujar Luhan pada kunang - kunang dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk disana sambil memegangi kakinya yang nyeri dan naas tak lama setelah kunang - kunang pergi, para serigala menemukan Luhan tak berdaya di sana. Mereka mendekat dan siap menyantap Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, ia takut tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah akhir nyawanya.

**Drap Drap Drap ! **Terdengar oleh Luhan langkah binatang yang mendekat kearahnya, serigala itu juga menyadarinya, mereka menegakan telinganya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seekor kuda hitam besar loncat dari semak - semak dan berdiri berhadapan dengan serigala seakan melindungi Luhan yang tak berdaya. Kuda itu berdiri dengan 2 kaki dan menapakan kakinya untuk menghantam para serigala yang mengitari Luhan. Sesosok makhluk lain keluar dari semak - semak dengan obor di tangannya dan kunang - kunang yang mengitari badannya, ia menggoyangkan obornya untuk menakut - nakuti serigala tersebut, merasa terancam serigala itu kabur dan meninggalkan mereka.

Pria itu mendekati Luhan dan melihat kaki kiri Luhan yang biru keungu - unguan. Luhan menatap pria tersebut, tampan. Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di pikiran Luhan. Pria itu mengambil air dan mematikan obor lalu ia membantu Luhan berdiri dan menaiki kuda hitam milik pria tersebut. Pria tersebut naik ke atas kuda, lalu menendang pelan tubuh kuda mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat pangeran seperti kau bermain ke dalam hutan ? Tersesat ?" Tanya pria itu. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Luhan meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang pria tersebut dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ani, aku kabur dari istana" Jawabnya yang membuat pria itu kaget.

"Kau tidak seharusnya sendirian di dalam hutan"

"Kau juga sendirian..."

"Hey ayolah, pria sepertiku yang sejak lahir sudah tinggal di hutan seperti ini jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan pangeran yang hanya tinggal di istana dengan penjagaan para pengawal. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena kunang - kunang yang memberi tahuku, kau sudah dimakan serigala lapar itu" Sindir pria tersebut, Luhan memukul pelan tangan sang pria lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini ?"

"Begitulah"

"Sendirian ?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan keluargaku, sahabatku dan Thunder"

"Thunder ?"

"Maksudku kudaku"

"Oh~ Kau ingin menculikku ?" Pria tersebut tertawa "Menculikmu ? Untuk apa ? Aku bukan pria yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang"

"Jadi ?"

"Kerumah, aku akan mengobati kakimu di rumahku lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku pria berkuda" Pria itu tersenyum "Panggil aku Sehun, pangeran Luhan"

Thunder membawa mereka ke kediaman Sehun dan keluarganya, Luhan tak menyangka di tengah hutan ada sebuah desa kecil disana. Thunder berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang diketahui rumah Sehun. Sehun turun lalu menolong Luhan untuk turun, ia menggendong Luhan ala bridal style yang membuat Luhan sebenarnya malu, ia masuk ke dalam dan menaruh Luhan di sofa. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan kembali dengan beberapa obat - obatan.

"Mana keluargamu ?" Tanya Luhan melihat bahwa rumah Sehun kosong.

"Berburu, mencari makan" Jawan Sehun sambil mengoleskan obat pada kaki Luhan lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Mau kuambilkan minum ?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin lalu memberinya pada Luhan. Dengan cepat, Luhan menghabiskan gelas demi gelas, jelas bahwa Luhan sangat haus, tenggorokannya kering karena kejadian tadi.

"Ini sudah larut, bukankah kau seharusnya berada dirumah dan tidur di ranjang nyamanmu ?" Ujar Sehun dan Luhan menggangguk lagi.

"Aku harus pulang sebelum ayah menyadari bahwa aku kabur". Sehun berdiri dan memapah Luhan keluar lalu menaikan Luhan ke kuda Sehun. Sehun memakai topeng dan topi lalu ia ikut naik ke atas kuda. Ia memacu kudanya ke istana Luhan.

Dengan bantuan Sehun, Luhan turun dari Thunder. Luhan berterima kasih pada Sehun dan saat salah satu koki keluar dan gantian memapah Luhan, Sehun memacu kudanya kembali dan masuk kedalam hutan dan menghilang.

"Siapa dia pangeran Luhan ?" Tanya sang koki.

"Dia pria yang kusukai" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

**_Flashback End_**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Luhan membuat lamunannya akan Sehun buyar, ia mendapati Kris disana bersender pada tembok dengan wajah liciknya. "Tak kusangka, ayahmu yang bodoh itu cepat sekali percaya padaku" Ujarnya sambil menampilkan _smirk_nya. Luhan duduk dan tersirat muka marah saat mendengar Kris mengejek ayahnya tadi.

"Pangeran manis sepertimu tak seharusnya marah padaku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bahkan ayahmu saja lebih percaya padaku dari pada kau" Ujarnya meremehkan Luhan.

"Kau bukanlah orang baik - baik bukan ?" Tanya Luhan. Kris _smirk_ lagi.

"Orang baik – baik ? Sepertinya aku lebih pantas di bilang orang jahat setelah merencanakan untuk membunuh ayahmu, membuangmu ke hutan dan mengambil seluruh harta ayahmu. Bukankah begitu pangeran Luhan ?" Luhan terkejut, inikah pria pilihan ayahnya yang akan menikah dengannya kelak.

Luhan berdiri, menghampiri Kris dan menamparnya keras "Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan menghancurkannya !" Ucap Luhan tapi Kris menarik kerah Luhan.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, semuanya akan sia - sia" Balas Kris, ia mendorong Luhan ke lantai dengan keras lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan. Kris keluar dari istana, ia pamit untuk pulang ke rumah tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia menemui anak buahnya, merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untuk keluarga kerajaan.

Luhan berlari menemui ayahnya, ia menceritakan apa yang akan Kris lakukan terhadapnya dan ayahnya. **Plak ! **Bukannya kepercayaan, ayahnya malah menampar Luhan keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memfitnah Kris hanya karena kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya !" Ujar Yunho garang, mata Luhan berkaca - kaca. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya bahkan tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Mungkin Kris benar, apa yang ia lakukan semuanya akan sia - sia.

23 hari lamanya, Kris menarik perhatian raja dan membuat raja menaruh kepercayaan besar pada Kris itulah yang membuatnya mudah untuk mengajak raja berkuda ke dalam hutan. Sesampainya di hutan, raja disambut oleh beberapa orang berpakaian bandit. Bandit itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada raja. "Kris~" Ujar sang raja was - was. Kris melepaskan pedangnya dari sarungnya tapi bukannya melawan para bandit, ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada leher raja tentu saja raja terkejut.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan !"

"Hey bos, apa kami harus membunuhnya sekarang ?" Salah satu dari bandit itu angkat bicara, membuat raja semakin tak percaya.

"Kau ! Kau menipuku selama ini ?!" Kris tersenyum licik.

"Bukankah Luhan anakmu itu sudah memberimu peringatan ? Ah, jangan - jangan rajaku yang bodoh ini tidak mempercainya sama sekali" Ujar Kris lalu tertawa. Yunho hanya bisa kaget dan terdiam, ia tak menyangka, orang yang ia percayai adalah orang jahat, ia menyesal tak pernah mendengar apa kata Luhan dan sekarang semuanya terlambat. Kris dan anak buahnya menyandera raja di sebuah gudang dekat rumah Kris. Kris menyuruh raja untuk menuliskan surat wasiat bahwa seluruh hartanya akan diturunkan pada Kris.

Yunho hanya duduk, ia tak mau menulis surat wasiat seperti yang diperintahkan Kris, sejujurnya ia memilih untuk mati.

"Bos ! Dia tidak mau menulis~" Adu salah satu anak buah Kris. Kris yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah kini berdiri dan berhadapan dengan sang raja.

"Kau mau Luhan celaka ?" Ancam Kris dan Yunho membelalakan matanya, walaupun Yunho tak peduli pada Luhan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyayangi Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya raja Yunho.

"Write it or I'll gonna hurt him" Jawab Kris dingin lalu kembali duduk di ruang tengah.

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris, ia tau kalau ia menulis surat wasiat ini maka nyawanya habis sudah. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, maka Yunho hanya pasrah menulis surat wasiat. Anak buah Kris mengambil surat itu dan membaca bagian akhirnya.

"Maka semua kekayaanku dan tahtaku akan jatuh pada anakku Luhan dan pasangannya" Ucapnya dan Kris mendengarkan lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kau ingin aku menikah dengan Luhan ? Bodoh. Tak apa lah aku juga mulai menyukai anakmu itu" Ujarnya tapi berbeda yang ada di pikiran Yunho, setidaknya masih ada waktu 7 hari sebelum Kris mengambil hartanya.

Kris membawa raja kembali ke istana dengan ancaman membunuh Luhan jika ia membocorkan rahasia tadi ke siapa pun alhasil raja hanya diam dan bersikap bahwa semua baik - baik saja. Surat wasiat raja pun sudah raja berikan pada penasehat kerajaan sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Raja Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan, memberi tau siapa yang bisa menyelamatkannya, ia kaget saat mendapati 2 pria yang dikenalnya sebagai anak buah Kris sedang menghunuskan pedang pada Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?!" Ujar sang raja.

"Kami hanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan bos, iyakan Chanyeol ?" Jawab anak buah Kris yang menghunuskan pedang pada Luhan pada seorang yang lain yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan jika ia tak menurut maka..." Chanyeol mendekati raja, mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskannya pada raja. "Kau yang akan menanggung akibatnya"

10 menit sejak Chanyeol dan temannya pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan lewat jendela. Raja Yunho memeluk anaknya, terus meminta maaf dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tak menyalahkan ayahnya atas semua yang terjadi walau kini ia dan keluarganya lah yang harus menerima akibat perbuatan ayahnya sendiri. Raja Yunho teringat sesuatu, ia memberi tau Luhan akan rencananya tadi.

"5 musketeers ? Apa ayah yakin mereka bisa menyelamatkan kita ?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya dan ayahnya mengangkat bahu tanda tak yakin.

"Ayah hanya pernah mendengarnya dari beberapa pengawal bahwa mereka sangat terlatih dan suka menolong rakyat, mereka hidup di hutan, tapi sejujurnya tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wajah mereka karna mereka selalu memakai topeng. Kita coba saja"

Luhan menulis surat minta tolong, menggulungnya lalu mengikatnya dengan pita hitam. Ia mengambil burung kurir kerajaan dan menyuruhnya terbang ke hutan, itulah yang diketahui ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan pada 5 musketeers. Luhan terdiam, berdoa agar para musketeers itu dapat menolongnya kelak tapi sepertinya doa Luhan tidak tercapai, belum lama burung kurir itu terbang, anak buah Kris yang melihatnya terbang ke arah hutan, memanah burung itu dan mengambil suratnya. Ia membaca surat itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tolong kami, kalian harapan kami satu - satunya...Haha, dasar anggota kerajaan bodoh" Ejek Kris saat membaca surat itu.

"Ambil kertas, tulis surat pada 5 musketeers itu, kita hancurkan harapan mereka" Suruh Kris lalu membuang surat Luhan ke dalam api, anak buahnya melakukukan apa yang diperintahkan Kris, dengan sedikit bumbu - bumbu kebohongan mereka menulis surat tersebut dan menyuruh burung kurir untuk terbang ke hutan.

**~Other side~**

Sehun dan teman - temannya sedang berkuda sambil berlatih perang, sampai seekor burung dengan kaki mencengkram surat berpita hitam terbang melintasi mereka. Sehun segera memacu kudanya mengejar burung tersebut dan yang lain menyusulnya. Burung itu hinggap di dahan pohon yang cukup rendah, mungkin untuk istirahat. Sehun menangkap burung itu dan mengambil kertas dengan pita hitam lalu membacanya. Ia kaget saat melihat kata 'Luhan' disana.

"Ada apa Sehun ah ?" Tanya teman Sehun yang baru datang.

"Suho hyung...Luhan...Luhan dalam bahaya~" Jawab Sehun lirih lalu meremas kertas yang ia baca.

Malam itu juga, Sehun dan keempat temannya memacu kuda mereka ke tempat yang ditunjuk Luhan, gudang tua tak jauh dari hutan tempat mereka tinggal. "Thunder kalau kau melihat ada yang tidak beres di luar dan aku tidak kunjung keluar, kau larilah ke dalam hutan. Temukan orang yang dapat menolong kami" Ujar Sehun lalu mengelus kepala kudanya. Ia menyelipkan sepucuk surat pada pelana kuda dan masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Sesaat setelah Sehun masuk, anak buah Kris keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan Thunder melihatnya.

Di lain sisi, Sehun dan teman - temannya masuk sambil bersiaga memegang pedang mereka masing - masing. **Klang..~ **Sehun segera menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah suara dan yang ia dapati hanya kaleng.

"Sial ! Gas tidur ! Kita dijebak !" Ujar Sehun panik lalu berlari keluar diikuti temannya. **Klang klang klang…~ **Kaleng - kaleng berisi gas tidur beterbangan entah dari mana karna gudang itu gelap, mereka semua terbatuk - batuk dan satu persatu ambruk, jatuh tertidur. Tinggal Sehun, dia menahan kantuk yang menyergapnya tiba - tiba dengan menggigit bibirnya, ia berhasil keluar tapi anak buah Kris yang berjaga di luar memukul kepalanya hingga ia pingsan, setidaknya Sehun telah berhasil memberi tanda untuk Thunder agar ia pergi.

Sehun terbangun dari pingsannya, ia memegangi kepalanya. Setelah ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi tadi, ia kaget dan melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat teman - temannya sudah bangun dengan muka pasrah, ada yang duduk bersandar pada tembok bata, ada yang memegangi jeruji besi dan yang lain memegangi jendela kecil berjeruji besi.

"Kita dimana ?" Tanya Sehun dan semuanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yang pasti jauh dari istana"

"Kita dijebak dan ditangkap kesini"

"Yang bisa terlihat dari sini hanya dataran pasir saja" Sambung yang lain.

Sehun berdiri, ia melihat sekeliling, hanya tembok bata hampir disekeliling mereka, lantai beralaskan jerami, jeruji besi di kanan yang menyambung pada 'kamar' lain yang tak jauh berbeda, disana hanya ada pria tua kumuh, rambut panjang gimbal dan gunting rumput ditangannya, ia terlihat sedikit gila diketahui dari tawanya sambil menggerakan guntingnya pada Sehun dan teman - temannya. Ia menggertak Suho yang bersandar pada jerujinya membuat Suho menjauh walaupun Suho kembali bersandar pada jeruji itu. Sedangkan jeruji di kirinya menyambung pada 'kamar' seorang pria kurus, ia berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan bergetar, tangan dan kakinya terantai, bajunya lusuh dan rambutnya juga panjang gimbal tanda ia sudah berada bersama pria di 'kamar' lainnya itu cukup lama, seekor tikus bahkan sudah berteman dengannya.

Sehun menghela napas, niatnya untuk menolong Luhan hancur sudah. Tinggal 5 hari lagi sebelum Luhan menikah dengan pria jahat itu. Ia bersandar sebelah Suho.

"Suho hyung, apa yang bisa kita lakukan" Suho menggeleng lemah.

"Pergi dari sana !" Pria gila penghuni 'kamar' itu menggertak Sehun dan Suho agar menjauh. Sehun duduk di tumpukan jerami, ia melihat teman - temannya.

"D.O hyung, Chen hyung, Tao hyung apa kalian punya rencana ?" Tanya Sehun dan yang disebutkan menggeleng lemah. Sehun menghela napas lagi, pria bermata panda yang daritadi bersender dibawah jendela mendekati Sehun dan menepuk bahunya "Sabar, bukankah kau sudah meninggalkan surat pada Thunder. Percayalah padanya yah walaupun ia hanya seekor kuda" Hibur Tao. Sehun mengangguk, Tao hyung benar. Harapannya hanya Thunder. Berharap pada seekor kuda jauh lebih baik daripada tidak punya harapan bukan ?

**~Luhan Side~**

Luhan tengah berdiri, menatap keluar jendela sambil mengharapkan bantuan segera datang sampai seorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sopan santun. "Apa maumu Kris" Ujar Luhan tanpa melihat, ia tau benar hanya Kris yang dapat berlaku seenaknya seperti itu. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku hanya memberi tahumu bahwa rencanamu gagal, pangeran. 5 musketeersmu itu sudah aku masukan ke penjara, there seems to be no hope ! Haha" Ejek Kris lalu tertawa dan meninggalkan Luhan yang memejamkan matanya, tak terasa setetes demi setetes air mata Luhan membasahi pipinya.

5 hari sudah sejak Sehun ditangkap, inilah saatnya Luhan akan menikah dengan Kris. Para pelayan kerajaan mempersiapkan Luhan sedemikian rupa agar terlihat tampan atau lebih tepatnya manis dihari pernikahannya. Raja Yunho memeluk anaknya erat, ia benar - benar menyesal dan Luhan menepuk punggung ayahnya pelan. "Tak apa" Ujarnya lirih lalu memeluk ayahnya pula. Sejujurnya Luhan benar - benar takut akan apa yang Kris lakukan setelah pernikahan ini terjadi.

Kris memasuki altar dengan angkuh dan penuh kemenangan. Para bandit yang menjadi anak buahnya juga disana, berpura - pura bahwa mereka adalah keluarga Kris. Tak lama, Luhan masuk didampingi ayahnya, ia terus menunduk lesu, terus berdoa dan memohon agar ada bantuan. Luhan berdiri di samping pendeta yang akan mengikatkan janji pernikahan mereka, sedangkan ayahnya berdiri di bangku tamu memandang anaknya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar pelan karena takut saat pendeta menyuruh hadirin duduk dan memulai acara suci tersebut.

"Kris, Luhan, apakah kalian bersedia mengambil Luhan maupun Kris untuk memiliki dan menguatkan di saat senang maupun susah, disaat kaya atau miskin, di saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk saling mencintai, saling menghargai selama - lamanya ?"

"Aku bersedia" Ujar Kris santai tapi Luhan terdiam, ia benar - benar takut.

"Luhan, apa kau bersedia ?" Luhan masih menunduk dan tidak menjawab.

"Luhan, apa kau bersedia ?" Ujar pendeta itu lagi setelah menepuk punggung Luhan.

"A-Aku.."

**Brak !** Ucapan Luhan terputus setelah ia mendengar pintu didobrak disertai ringkikan kuda.

"Sehun ?!" Ucap Luhan setelah melihat seorang pria turun dari kuda hitam itu.

**~Other Side~**

Ini hari kelima, Sehun dan teman - temannya dikurung di antah berantah. Diberi makan dan minum seminim mungkin oleh para bandit anak buah Kris. Chen, Tao, D.O dan Suho melihat Sehun iba, Sehun tampak lesu dan sedih. Tao melihat kearah jendela, saat seekor burung merpati mematuki tangannya yang daritadi memegang jeruji jendela. Ia mengambil burung merpati itu dan membaca surat yang dibawanya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah.

"Thunder berhasil Sehun" Ujar Tao lalu menyuruh lainnya menjauhi jendela dan **Brak ! **Batu bata yang mengurung mereka hancur seketika setelah batu besar menghantamnya membiarkan Sehun dan kawan - kawannya untuk kabur.

Mereka berlima berlari kearah pasukan dengan simbol kerajaan Exotic, Sehun segera menaiki Thunder setelah berterima kasih dan mengambil pedang yang diberi oleh pasukan Exotic kingdom. Ia memacu kudanya secepat mungkin ke tempat Luhan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tak lama, ia melihat gedung tempat mereka melangsungkan pernikahan, ia memacu kudanya terus walaupun para pengawal dan beberapa bandit di luar mengejarnya dan berusaha menahannya. Thunder terus berlari dan menambah kecepatan, ia mendobrak pintu masuk dan menghancurkan perjanjian nikah Luhan. Sehun turun dari kudanya dan menyuruh Thunder pergi. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai melawan tentara kerajaan.

Tao, D.O, Suho dan Chen menyusul Sehun ke dalam untuk melawan bandit dan pengawal yang sekarang di pihak Kris, sedangkan pasukan Exotic yang menyelamatkan Sehun tadi, bertugas di luar menyelamatkan para tamu dan melawan bandit - bandit di luar. Para hadirin dan pendeta kabur meninggalkan gedung tersebut, raja Yunho juga ditarik pendeta untuk kabur walaupun tadinya ia ingin menolong Luhan terlebih dahulu. Chen tengah melawan bandit berperawakan tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Chanyeol dan bandit lain, dibanding dengan para pengawal dan bandit lain Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat. Chanyeol memukul pedang Chen hingga pedang itu jatuh dan para bandit menahan Chen.

"Tao !" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tao segera berlari kearah Chen lewat bangku tamu. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menusuk Chen, ia menjepit kepala Chanyeol dari belakang dan melompat kebelakang untuk membantingnya. Chanyeol terbanting kebelakang dan menghantam bangku keras, cukup membuatnya salah urat dan pingsan. Sedangkan Chen, ia menendang kaki bandit yang menahannya dan memukul hidung mereka hingga berdarah. Mereka mengambil pedang dari para bandit dan maju untuk melawan Kris.

Di lain sisi di saat yang sama, Suho dan D.O melawan bandit lain. **Sret !** Sebuah pedang hampir melukai leher D.O, terlambat beberapa detik saja leher D.O jadi taruhannya. "D.O !" Suho menghentikan pertarungannya saat melihat seorang pria berkulit agak gelap hampir membunuh D.O. Suho berlari ke arah pria tersebut dan mengayun pedangnya tapi dengan mudah pria itu menangkis serangan Suho. "Namaku Kai" Ujarnya lalu mengayun pedangnya pada Suho, Suho menangkisnya "Suho" Balas Suho lalu mendorong pedang Kai agar menjauh. Suho melihat kearah D.O dan D.O mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Suho berlari ke arah Kai, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengenai pedang Kai, hingga Kai sedikit terdorong ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan dan pada saat itu D.O mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kai. Mengetahui rencana D.O, Kai melempar salah satu bandit hingga menubruk D.O. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Suho menubrukan dirinya pada Kai hingga keduanya terjatuh menimpa bangku hingga belah. Kai merintih kesakitan lalu mendorong Suho keras hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Kai mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengayunkannya pada Suho saat D.O memukul kepala Kai dengan bangku yang retak tadi, membuat Kai jatuh pingsan. "D.O" Ujar D.O kemudian.

Sehun tengah melawan pengawal yang melindungi Kris. Sehun menangkis serangan para pengawal dan menendang maupun memukul keras pengawal tersebut hingga terjatuh. Kris yang terdiam cukup lama, mengambil pedang dari salah satu pengawal dan maju melawan Sehun. Sehun melompat kebelakang karena Kris hampir melukai wajahnya. Sehun mengayunkan pedangnya berkali - kali tapi semua serangannya ditangkis Kris. Sehun mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga dan Kris menahan serangannya lagi lalu ia menendang perut Sehun keras hingga ia terjatuh. Tao dan Chen membantu melawan Kris, tapi kemampuan Kris jauh diatas mereka. Kris mengambil pedang lain yang tergeletak di lantai, dengan mudah ia menangkis kedua pedang Chen dan Tao lalu mendorongnya keras hingga mereka terjatuh.

D.O melompat ke belakang Kris dan Suho berlari ke arahnya, tapi Kris memukul kepala D.O lalu menarik baju D.O dan melemparnya ke arah Suho hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Luhan yang tau bahwa Kris jauh lebih kuat dari mereka berlima, berinisiatif melompat ke punggung Kris, melingkarkan kakinya pada perut Kris, memeluk lehernya erat dan menggigit bahunya membuat Kris merintih kesakitan dan tak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat. Tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan baik, Sehun bangkit dan memukul wajah Kris sekuat tenaga. D.O menendang perutnya keras saat Luhan turun dari gendongan Kris dan Suho menendang kakinya keras membuat Kris terjatuh. Mereka menendang Kris tanpa ampun setelah itu Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk lari keluar.

Para pengawal Exotic kingdom masuk dan menangkap Kris dan anak buahnya, mereka akan dibuang ke tempat yang sama dimana mereka membuang Sehun dan teman - temannya. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, menyalurkan semua kerinduan dan kesenangannya karna berhasil keluar dari rencana jahat Kris.

"Luhan, apa kau baik - baik saja ?" Luhan yang mengenali suara itu, segera berbalik dan menemukan ibunya telah menatap khawatir anaknya. Luhan segera berlari memeluk ibunya.

Ratu Jaejoong menceritakan segalanya pada anggota kerajaan, dimana saat perjalanan pulang dari belajar pengobatan, seekor kuda hitam datang dan terus meringkik padanya, kepalanya terus saja menunjuk ke arah pelananya seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan saat ibu Luhan mengambil apa yang ada dalam pelana, ia kaget mendapat surat permintaan tolong dari seseorang yang mengatakan mereka satu - satunya harapan Luhan dan anggota kerajaan Exotic Kingdom, kuda itu menuntun ratu ke tempat pembuangan Sehun dan teman - temannya dan ratu segera mengeluarkan mereka dari sana. Mendengar itu, Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya berterima kasih pada Sehun dan teman - temannya.

* * *

><p>"Sehun, Luhan, apakah kalian bersedia mengambil Luhan maupun Sehun untuk memiliki dan menguatkan di saat senang maupun susah, disaat kaya atau miskin, di saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk saling mencintai, saling menghargai selama - lamanya ?"<p>

"Aku bersedia" Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Aku juga bersedia" Ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun bahagia. Inilah yang ia tunggu, menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, bukan karena dipaksa.

"Baiklah, pengantin pria boleh mencium pasangannya" dan disaksikan oleh semua hadirin, mereka berciuman menyalurkan cinta mereka.

**END**

**Another ff yang udah tertimbun ratusan tahun/?. Oke ini ff saya publish untuk gantiin de'wolf #promosi/? yang belum bisa update karna ide masih mentok. FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Westlife - Bop Bop Baby, beberapa scene/? juga saya ambil dari mvnya makannya kalau mau lebih dapet/? apa yang saya jelasin di ff ini, kalian lihat aja Mv westlife yang itu.  
><strong>

**Anyways, Karna saya masih terbilang newbie/?, saya ga gitu ngerti tentang genre ff, jadi saya pasang western karna ada kuda - kuda, kerajaan dan musketeer/?, trus saya jg gtw ini ratenya T atau K+ -.-"**

**Maaf kalau alurnya ngebut karena emang sengaja dibuat oneshot n ini aja udah 5K+, trus maaf juga kalo ada typo sama ada bahasa yang ga sreg/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Mind To Review ?**


End file.
